


In sickness and in health

by MakBarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky takes care of you, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eating, F/M, Movie Night, Shockball, care, sick, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakBarnes/pseuds/MakBarnes





	In sickness and in health

The smell of fresh spring rain rushes in the open window and you lay there wishing you could smell it. You had a slight head cold and hated it. Everything that you enjoyed smelling was impossible to even find the slightest scent. You feel a set of arms pull you close and kiss the back of your neck. "How are you feeling this morning Angel?" Bucky's half awake voice made you smile and turn to face him.  
"Are you cold?" Bucky pulls the tan blanket over your bare shoulder and you nuzzle into his chest. Bucky had taken perfect care if you since you became sick and was not about to leave your side. Bucky brushes you hair back behind you and you feel him place his metal hand on your lower back attempting to warm you. You shiver at the first touch of his hand but quickly adjust to it. Bucky leaned down to try and kiss your dry lips but you move away a little.   
"Bucky, both of don't need to be sick, besides my lips are horribly gross." Bucky pulled your lips toward his and kissed you forcefully. Bucky gently rolled on top of you and pins you down so you can't escape his affection. Bucky continues kissing you while you playfully bite his lip. Bucky moves his hand to your side and puts a gently pressure, pressing into your side. You jump and break the kissing from laughing. You playfully hit Bucky and he tickles you once more.  
"Stop!" You attempt to pry Bucky's hands off of you but quickly give up.  
"What do we say? Say it [your name]" you breath in deep and attempt to at least sound out the word in between the laughing. Your laughter soon turns to coughing and Bucky gets off of you. Bucky waited until you were done coughing till he went into the kitchen and got you some hot tea. While Buc  
My was doing that you decide to get out of bed and go sit on the couch. As you sit up from the bed your nose clears for a few minutes and you can catch the faint smell of fresh rain mixed with the scent of honeysuckle and vanilla coming from your husband. You sit down on the red couch and curl your knees into your chest. Bucky hands you the hot mug with tea inside and sits next to you. Bucky grabs the remote that was sitting on the oak coffee table and turns on the television. Bucky flips thorough a few channels and stops on your favorite romantic movie Dirty Dancing, which had just started to play. Bucky set down the remote and pokes you in the upper arm urging you to drink. You take a few sips from your drink and try to concentrate on the movie not your skull slitting headache. You gently pinch the top of your nasal cavity. Bucky turns down the television and takes the mug from you, sitting it down next to the remote. Bucky wraps his arms around you, gently resting his head on your shoulder.   
"Do you want anything?"   
"No." Bucky smiles and pulls you in close, you can feel the warmth coming off of him. Your headache has disappeared and you attempt to focus back on the movie. You and Bucky sit in silence while watching the movie. But you canfeel your eyelids getting heavier and heavier until they close. Bucky unaware that you had fallen asleep. About two hours had past and the movie was over. "Are you feeling any better? [your name]?" Bucky at your placid face and really laid down on the couch. Bucky gently guides you down to lie on him while sleep. He picks up the remote and turns the tv off so you can rest. Bucky hated seeing you sick and tried to do anything to make you feel better. You move a little and hear Bucky quietly singing your favorite song. You smile at the sound of your husband's voice and began to hum along quietly.   
"You sleep well, Angel?"   
"Mhm." Bucky rubs your upper arm and you sit up. As you rub you eyes Bucky gets up to get you some medicine. Bucky motions you over to the kitchen counter and you sit down on one of the white stools at the bar. Bucky holds up a tablespoon filled with a sticky blue liquid. You open your mouth and swallow the medicine in one gulp. Bucky pours one more spoonful and you take that.   
"I wish it tasted better." Bucky walks around the kitchen bar and kisses you softly. He attempts to pull away reach around to the back of his neck and pull him closer for a few more kisses.   
"I'm glad your feeling better." You bite your lip and sniffle a little.   
"Ok, we have soup." Bucky rushed over to the beeping microwave and took out two bowls of chicken noodle soup. He hands you a spoon and slides the bowl in front of you and taps the side of the bowl with his spoon. You both eat in silence, the soup soothes your sore throat and clears up your sinuses. You stand up and put your plate in the dishwasher and take Bucky's. By this time it was about five in the afternoon and there was nothing else to do.   
"What now, sergeant?" You loved to call Bucky sergeant even though he hated it. Bucky was still sitting in a white stool so you wrap your skinny tanned arms around him. Bucky spins around and takes your hand, he intertwines his fingers with yours and leads you into the bedroom. You sit down on the bed and Bucky goes into the shared closet , he comes out with a little red ball that has tiny silver plates covering it.   
"What is that?"   
"This is a shock ball, basically like hot potatoes only it hurts worse. We toss it back and forth and whoever it shocks first has to kiss the other person." You agree and Bucky sits down on the bed in front of you. He flips a little switch and the ball starts to count down from five.   
"Five...four...three...two...one. Begin." Bucky tosses the ball at you and you toss it right back. The two of you don't miss a beat from tossing it to each other and as soon as Bucky catches it his facial expression changes to pain.   
"Haha yes, I win, I win." Bucky leans over the space in between you two and kisses you with passion trying to distract you.   
"Round 2. Begin." Bucky tosses the ball to you and you throw it right back.   
"It is a worse shock than you expect to be." You raise you eyebrows hoping that it will not shock you but as soon as you finish that thought you feel this immense tingling running through you hands.   
"Does that not hurt you?" Bucky looks at you in awe.  
"No, it is just a shock not like gunshot." Bucky thought you were just bracing the pain well. You handed Bucky the ball and he flipped the switch again.  
"Round three. Begin." Bucky and you start to toss it again and Bucky accidentally catches it in his metal arm too hard me the device cracks down the middle.   
"Oops." Bucky laughs and you pick up some of the broken pieces of the computer board from inside. Bucky goes and throws it away, when he comes back you are laying down on your back with your eyes closed. Bucky climbs over you moves some of your hair from your eyes.   
"Goodnight Angel." Bucky lays down next to you swirling your hair in-between his fingers. Bucky lays his arm across your waist cuddling up behind you until the next morning.


End file.
